Running With Wolves: A Vampire Knight Fanfic
by LovestruckPixieDust
Summary: Plot: Cassidy's parents die on her 15th birthday, and a letter that came with her birthday present states that she isn't human, she's a Hound Of God like both her parents. What's worse is her parent's Will puts her in the care of her uncle Kaien, a retired vampire hunter. While she loves her uncle, he is the headmaster of a private school where vampires and humans co-exist.
1. 1: The Bad Beginning

_The Hounds Of God:_

 _Those that men call Werewolves or Lycanthropes call themselves the Hounds Of God, as they claim their transformation is a gift from their creator, and they repay the gift with their tenacity, for they will pursue an evildoer to the very gates of Hell._

 _Transforming by moonlight is only a story by mortals, they can transform any time they want to, and are in compleat control. Young Hounds Of God, who have just started to change, are the exception. They have to focus in order to transform, but stressful situations where their emotions are running high will make them turn, such as when they're scared or angry, or if they perceive a threat._

 _The Hounds Of God are a genetic mutation that first showed up during the war between vampires and humans, alongside of vampire hunters._

 _When the war was over, and the Hunter Association was formed, they made them into adversaries, as a more evolved vampire hunter, and therefore, more powerful. All Hounds Of God today are vampire hunters_.

XxX

Cassidy Perkins sat in the taxi stoically, clutching the book in her lap tightly. It was the last link to her parents she had besides what they decided to bestow upon her, and the letter.

The long flight from London had left her irritated. She gritted her teeth, and looked out the window at the small town they were passing through. A stray tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away. She wasn't angry at her parents, she knew it wasn't their fault they had died.

She was angry at the circumstances she found herself in, and The Secret. That's what she had come to think of it as. Her own private shame she would have to live with for the rest of her life.

She pulled the wrinkled letter out of the pocket of her sweatshirt, and started reading again her parent's last written words:

' _Our dear sweet Cassidy,_

 _Happy 15th birthday. You're growing up so fast, and we think it's time for you to know something about one of our family's secrets. There is a recessive gene in both the Perkins and Cross families, passed down through generations._

 _Sometimes many, many years pass by before someone is born with it. Your father and I both have it, and we are very certain you received it as welll. Now that you're 15, you'll be going through rapid changes, and strange things will start to happen. Let me get straight to the point: your father and I are Hounds Of God, and the only ones living in our families._

 _The human terminology would be 'werewolves'. Mainly, we use this gift to hunt vampires. When you fully change, you'll be sent on missions by the Association. To be a Hound Of God is a great honour, but with great honour comes great responsibility. We hope you aren't too upset that we didn't tell you, but the Association requires waiting until 15 for this knowledge._

 _The book that this letter came with is bestowed to young Hounds Of God on their 15th birthday. It's a training manual of sorts, it also tells our history. Bear the knowledge well._

 _We remain,_

 _Your loving parents'_

Cassidy folded up the letter, as the taxi pulled up to the gates of Cross Academy. She had known her parents were Hunters, she didn't know they were Hounds Of God.

She had heard of werewolf tales, but she thought it was mere mortal nonsense. She didn't like being different, already in her life she was constantly made fun of for being albino.

Now she would be in a new school, a foreigner, mocked for her deadly white, nearly translucent skin, and ruby red eyes. And now she had being a werewolf to contend with. Why couldn't she just be normal?

She saw a girl around her age open the gate, and she stepped out of the taxi, dragging her luggage with her. "Cassidy! It's so good to see you again!" Yuki said, hugging her warmly.

She returned her embrace with a small smile. Cassidy hadn't seen her uncle and cousin in 6 years. "Yuki! I've missed you." The brown eyed girl beamed at her. "Father is so happy that you've come to stay with us." she said, as the girls made their way through the gates.

Cassidy saw several of the students staring at her openly, and whispering about her. She just rolled her eyes, and followed Yuki into her uncle's office.

He was spinning around in his desk chair, but stopped abruptly when they entered. Tears streamed from his eyes, and he jumped over his desk to hug Cassidy. "I haven't seen you in forever, Cassidy! You're my only niece!" he sobbed, crushing her.

"Un-cle...Ka-ien...I..can't breath!" she burst out, gasping. He let her out of his bone-crushing hug, and wiped his glasses on the green blanket he wore like a poncho. "I'm sorry, Cassidy. I got carried away." he said, sitting back down.

"Now then, you're all enrolled already. I have the school manual here, your ID, keys to your dorm room, school books, and 2 uniforms." he said, stacking things up in a huge pile.

"You'll be attending the Night Class to protect your identity." he said like it was an afterthought, and Cassidy's jaw dropped open.

XxX

 **A/N: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MOTHERF*CKING TWILIGHT! There, I said it. I know the whole "vampires and werewolves" is a super cringy and really overdone concept. What happened was this: I came across the cover photo. It was a girl wearing a muzzle. Everything just fell into place after that. Originally, this was supposed to be a Black Butler fic, but I couldn't make it work. Staring at the picture, werewolf didn't come to mind, The Hounds Of God did, which comes from Neil Gaiman's The Graveyard Book. And this isn't a romance. And it won't really follow the anime or manga. So let me know what you think of my OC and concept.**


	2. 2: Moonlight Sonata

I couldn't believe my ears. "The Night Class?! I was under the impression I would be attending regular classes. I'm human, not a _vampire_!" The old vampire hunter sighed, and pushed up his glasses.

"But you're not, not entirely. I can't risk you exposing your true form in front of the Day students. Which is why you must not have ANY contact with Day students if it can be avoided. You'll be subject to the Night Class rules listed in your Night student manual, along with some Day student rules."

He smiled, and patted my head. "It's not all bad, Cassidy. The vampires have been instructed to treat you kindly, and Kaname Kuran will be there to help make a smooth transition." he turned to Yuki, who was staring out the window.

"Yuki, take Cassidy to Kaname so he can get her all settled." Yuki instantly perked up at 'Kaname', and saluted. "Right away, Headmaster!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, ignoring Uncles cry of "Call me father!". Yuki was on the lookout for Day girls breaking curfew as we made our way to the Night dorms, and I was looking at the scenery, so we walked in silence.

The moon was so full and bright, not a cloud obscuring it's haunting luminosity, and it made me feel like I could almost touch it. I fancied that moon dust would make a good highlight, but before I could expand on that idea, we had arrived at the intricately carved Moon gate. The dark beauty of the Gothic style Dorm rose above, both mysterious and spooky.

A strange shiver ran through me, and I felt, oddly, like I had arrived home. "It's beautiful." I breathed, rubbing the goosebumps away on my forearms. Yuki grinned. "Yep. I think-" before she could finish, the heavy gate slowly opened, startling both of us. A tall boy stepped out of the shadows, his stark white uniform gloriously bleached in the pale moonlight.

I observed his powder white skin contrasting with his brooding, dark red eyes, his brown hair falling in them. "Oh, Kaname! You startled me!" Yuki squeaked, an apparent rose blush forming on her cheeks. Kaname smiled a tiny smile. "Hello Yuki. And this must be our new student. Cassidy, wasn't it?." I smiled, and nodded. His eyes seemed calculating as he observed me, after a few seconds they moved back to Yuki.

I knew she had liked him a lot. Although I had never met Kaname, Yuki had told me all about him. As I observed the look he gave Yuki, I knew he felt the same way about her. "Well, Yuki, you've done a good job. You can head back to your patrol. Serien and I can take it from here."

at that, a girl dropped down from a tree, startling me. I didn't even know she was there. She had short lilac hair, and the pale skin characteristic of a vampire. Her uniform fit snugly on her slim frame, her face was stone.

After Yuki walked off, she spoke, her voice cutting through the silence and making me jump. "If you give your bags to me, I can take them to your room." she said in a low monotone, the mask of seriousness never wavering. I silently handed her my bags, and she led the way, Kaname and I trailing behind.

"Did the Headmaster explain the circumstances to you?" Kaname said, breaking the quiet. I shook my head. "He instructed that you be put in one of the single rooms usually reserved for Purebloods, which is best. Your room is across from mine, to deter any rule-breaking. Every student brings their own servants, but in your case I'm lending you one of mine. She'll bring you food and do your laundry, but it will be up to you to keep your room neat. The Headmaster schedules surprise inspections once a month, and if your room is a mess, you get detention. Any questions?" he asked abruptly, turning to me.

I shook my head, and he smiled a little. "You're awfully quiet." he observed, as we stopped in front of a door. Serien opened it with a key, then handed it to me. I pushed open the door to reveal a dimly lit sitting area. The furniture was pretty old fashioned, seemingly from the Victorian era.

A bay window filled the back wall, deep purple curtains hanging down. An oriental rug covered the polished wood floor, arranged on it was a purple sofa, 2 chairs, some dark wood end tables, and a low coffee table. The walls seemed an ivory or cream in the dim light. "It's nice." I said.

Kaname nodded. "Yes, it's quite beautiful. There's more through that door." I opened the door on the left, and it revealed a fairly large bedroom decorated in white and gold. A dark wood four poster stood in the middle, white fluffy bedding covering it.

The large windows were covered in gold coloured curtains. The bedside table, armoire, and low dresser in front of the bed were dark wood, several exotic rugs covering the floors. A couple light sconces in gold flanked the walls. Opening the door across from the bed revealed a white marble bathroom that was also fairly large.

I expected an old fashioned claw foot bathtub, but there was just a regular rectangle tub. A red shower curtain hung from the curtain rod, matching red mats lay on the floor, with various red towels stacked about. "This is all very nice. Thank you." I said, turning around.

But I was all alone. I shrugged, and went about my unpacking. Laying on my suitcase was a note from Kaname: 'Feel free to ask me or Serien if you need anything.' it said. I nodded to myself, and resumed my task. The suite really was nice, they didn't have to do that just for me. I sighed, and quickly got ready for bed, changing into an over-sized black t-shirt to sleep in.

I wore a lot of black, but not because I was emo or anything. It contrasted nicely with my hair and skin. I made sure to turn all the lights off, then turned my bed down to sleep. Today really wore me out, and I was asleep in minutes.

OoO

 **A/N: I totally have no idea if the Moon dorms are separated by gender in the anime/manga, I assume so, but I don't really care. I couldn't work out how Cassidy would logically be kept safe from rule-breakers like Aido, so putting her across from Kaname seemed like a good solution, as he would be a deterrent. Anyway, sorry for the long wait! Lmk if you like this chapter. 3 (I'll also be switching from 3rd to first person occasionally, just so you guys are aware!)**


End file.
